


Take Care of You

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Comfort Sex, Crying, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sexual Inexperience, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: Things between them had been tense for almost a week, and the tension's resolved in a rather unfamiliar way.I.e. Arguing about 305 & Comfort Sex
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 68





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> The continuum in this story is slightly different than the others I've wrote about this pair, so if there's any confusion on the differences that's why haha ! I just felt like writing the aftermath of 305 a bit different this time around!
> 
> I'm not the hugest fan of this one, but I liked the idea behind it so I thought I'd post it anyhow! Again, feel free to leave suggestions in the comments!
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy! :)

"Just _shut up_ , Sam!"

He snaps, before he's yanking the canine down by his tie and slamming his mouth into his. 

Sam's eyes widen in response, ears perking upwards almost cartoonishly.

The little guy's standing up on the desk and level with him, has been for the past half hour or so.

Things had taken a turn pretty quickly...

* * *

The guy had been actin' strange all day, more wound up than a bomb set to blow. Max had been all around _tense_ for a couple of days now, his weird behavior steadily growing from just offhanded remarks to snapping at Sam like he had a personal vendetta against him.

It wasn't like the guy to be so _quiet_ either.

Max wasn't the type of guy to ever be anything even remotely resembling _quiet_. Hell, even in his sleep the guy was usually mumblin' something. Today, though, the lagomorph had been twitchy and short with him. 

Well, shorter than usual, can't be much shorter when you're 3 feet, he supposes. That'd probably make a good joke right about now if he didn't think Max would shoot him for it.

He'd been _especially_ snippety today, and sure, he'd been wound up for a few days now, but he hadn't expected the guy to snap at him like he did. Sam had just said one thing, more offhandedly than anything directly meant to offend the guy, and he certainly hadn't expected the sheer look of blooming rage that formed on Max's face.

"I'm fine, pal, just let it go."

He didn't mean it to come out that way, so insensitive and passive, like he didn't give a damn about how his pal was feelin'. Max had mentioned something about how Sam was too careless in his cases and should _'at least try harder not to die'._ In return, Sam had rolled his eyes and said he hadn't died _yet_ , and the poor word choice had his tense little buddy glaring at him from his place on the desk. That's when he'd said it, and the expression on Max's face morphed as he flushed redder than a tomato. 

He jumped up onto the desk, level with Sam. "Let it go, Sam? Ya _seriously_ tellin' me I need to let it go?" He flailed his arms outward. "Ya almost _died_ today, Sam! I get the whole cartoonish hijinks and what not, but ya need to be more careful! Stop tryin' to act like a damned _hero_!"

It hadn't been anything outstanding he'd done, just knocked the gun from some bastard's hand when it got far too close to Max for Sam's comfort. Pushed his pal behind his back to shield him from the near shot, sure, but it wasn't a major act of civil liberty or anything. He couldn't quite figure what about it had miffed his buddy so bad.

Sam had never thought he'd hear Max say that about anything, really. The lagamorph definitely wasn't somebody who could be described as 'cautious', yet he was nagging him harder than an unsatisfied broad. He'd tossed his hat on the rack, shaking his coat from his shoulders and hanging that up as well. He'd just sighed and shook his head at his suddenly heated pal, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't need ya scolding me, pal. I'm doin' just fine," Max had looked like he was just about ready to pounce on him before he'd just sighed in defeat, done with the who charade. "Look, what's your deal, Max? You've been reering to attack me all week, what's gotten into you?"

The lagomorph falters, expression falling a a tad for a second or two, but it's not long before he's glaring back at him, ears twitching in apparent agitation. He looked about ready to _kill_ him, honestly, and Sam really couldn't fathom why. "You're _really_ gonna act all reckless and then stand there and ask me that, Sam?" He cried, and there's a moment or two of pause before he's back at him again with a seering but uncharacteristically defeated tone. "You can't be that _oblivious_."

Sam had just about enough, and turned to leave. "Look, if you're gonna insult me like that you can just figure your own crap out, pal." Really, he had no other intention than to take a brief walk and maybe let off a bit of steam while his pal cooled down, but the way Max was backtracking had him guessing that the guy had perceived his little excursion as something more than temporary when he practically screams at him.

_"You don't understand what it was like, Sam!"_

Sam pauses, hand hovering above the door knob. He stops, and turns back to his friend, expecting him to be absolutely seething. 

But he's not, he looks positively irate, but his ears have sagged and Sam swears he's trembling. He looks angry, but more than that he looks plain _scared_. "What?" His pal just glares at him and Sam shakes his head. "What _'don't I understand'_ , Max? Seriously, what's your--"

Max balls his hands into fists at his sides, and Sam is positive now that the guy is trembling worse than if he'd seen a ghost. "It's _bullshit_ , Sam! If you had just been a little less reckless for once," He screws his eyes shut and shakes his head.

Utterly bewildered, Sam steps away from the door and towards his little pal. "Max, I'm-- _what_?"

Max groans and pulls him down by his tie, levelling with him and looking him in the eyes when he scowls at him and bares his teeth.

"I _love you_ and I don't wanna see you _die_ again, Sam! Is that so hard to understand?"

Sam blinks at him, stunned into silence. "Uh," He stammers. _Loves_ him? "A bit, little buddy."

That's when Max yanks him closer, so close that Sam can see the way his keen teeth are glaring threateningly at him. The guy looks mad enough to bite his head off, and Sam doesn't doubt that he could. Sam gulps nervously, eyes darting between those fangs of his and the seething look on his partner's face.

"Just shut up, Sam!"

And so here they are, his little pal kissing him like the world will end if he doesn't. Surprisingly, those serrated teeth of his don't cut into his mouth, though Sam isn't too sure if he'd mind all that much if they did at this point.

To say he's ' _stunned_ ' would be an understatement. 

Max make a low sound into his mouth, something between a whimper and a groan when Sam's pulling him closer gingerly by the back of his fuzzy little head and stroking at his ears to provide some sort of stability to this whole thing. It feels entirely unreal, and Max is purrin' like a motor into him before he knows it, ears twitching and dropping as he eases into him. They're dropped down at this point, the things dangelling just about to his hips and providing a nice center to ground himself to as he pets at them. He's not really sure what to do with his large paws otherwise.

Max holds him by his face, and presses in closer to him. The kiss itself is rough, sloppy and desperate when the lagamorph yanks him closer and almost growls into his mouth.

Sam lets out a sort of shrill pup whine in surprise, and feels Max grin into the kiss at the sound before he's breaking back. The guy's still flushed, and there's a sort of unhinged energy in his eyes, but he doesn't look _nearly_ as pissed. "Heh, get it _now_ , Sam?" He quips, sarcasm dripping from his tone. 

At a loss for words, Sam just nods in silence, and Max is pressing back into him with an added vigor. Sam's blinking back his befuddlement when his pal's groaning into him, and the little noise vibrates through his body.

There's more important things to focus on right now than the absolute astonishing nature of the situation. 

As gently as he can, Sam's easing his pal to sit down on his desk, and doesn't miss the tremble in his legs when he does so. He doesn't break the kiss, but Max still pulls him again by his tie like he offended the guy by not goin' faster. He chuckles into his lips. That's just like him, bein' so impatient.

For a second, Max breaks back from him but still doesn't let go of his tie. Sam tries his best not to stumble as his partner glares up at him. "It was only about ten minutes but I missed ya so much, Sam. How could ya go and leave me alone like that?" He pushes against him again without letting Sam answer, and Sam can't help but let his idle paws wander to his pal's backside. Max gasps, leaving him a moment to respond.

"I'm sorry, pal. Would've stopped it if I could." His hands pause, resting above his cute little tail. Sam can't help but find the guy absolutely _adorable_ , no matter how mad he is at him. 

Max makes a little sound in the back of his throat. "I know, Sam. Still pisses me off, though." He tugs him closer, arms wrapping around his neck and smashing back into him so hard that Sam can't help but whimper again at the roughness of it. Feels nice, sure, it's just a hell of a lot at once and his trousers are feelin' just a little too tight because of it. 

Max must notice, telling by the way he's suddenly giggling and angling himself just so, hips rolling in such a way that Sam must wonder if the little guy's had practice. 

He pulls back, flushed and wide-eyed but relaxing at the calm look on his pal's face. It makes his heart skip a beat, and a rush of sudden adoration makes his stomach flutter. He wants to apologize some more, but how exactly can you apologize for dying? He settles for honesty, looking at his little friend with unabashed fondness dripping from his tone. Hell, he'd probably be a bit embrassed about it if Max wasn't glowing at him like he was. "Missed you too, little buddy." Max's eyes widen and he bites at his lip. Sam stills. Poor guy looks pretty shaken up, like he's holding himself back from tears. "C'mon, don't look at me like that," His little buddy shakes his head and puts a shaky paw over his face. Well, he didn't expect the guy to take it so literally. He's about to ease his paw from his face when he hears a little sniffle, and Sam's ears drop. "Awh, shoot, don't _cry_ , pal." He's still looming over the guy, and he knows his buddy isn't the type to get scared by much but he really hopes he's not intimidating him. "I'm sorry, Max. I didn't mean t' be so uh," He scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly. There's about a hundred reasons his little buddy could be crying right now, but he knows one thing, and that's the fact that seeing Max cry is just about as improbable as seeing hell freeze over. "So forward, I'm sorry, Max," He apologizes, and he's about to back up away from him before Max is pulling him in again to kiss him briefly before he pulls back to look him in the eyes.

"I don't wanna stop, ya idiot." He wipes almost aggressively at his eyes, sniffling and glaring up at him momentarily before his gaze softens once more. "I _missed_ ya, Sam," He says, and it's almost more genuine that Sam can handle. "I thought that was it, ya know? Didn't even get t' tell ya goodbye or," He flashes his teeth at him in thinly veiled vexation, like the recollection is relighting the kindling underneath his fur, the kind that radiates and bites at him.   
  
His pal's just about the definition of oscillation, ain't he? "Or how _stupid_ you had been, how stupid ya were bein' to sacrifice yourself, bein' some kinda hero." He chokes back a cry when Sam is kissing him again in an attempt to stop his tears. He hates seeing his little buddy cry, and this is just about the first time he's seen it. 

Sam parts from him again, instincts kicking in as he gives him a single lick on his forehead. Max doesn't look as sad anymore so suddenly, and nowhere near as angry when he dissolves into little giggles when he tries to shy away from the affection. " _Sam_! Gross!" He laughs, and Sam smiles down at him.

"I'm sorry, Max. For leavin' you and all that, won't happen again, pal." He reasons, and Max wraps his arms back around Sam's neck.

"Yeah? Better not, or I'll be resurrecting your ass from the grave just so I can bite ya." Sam shudders at the thought. Max had horrifically piercing teeth, and he would know. Can't imagine how they'd feel when he's _mad_ at him. 

Sam nods in agreeance and takes the opportunity to kiss at Max's neck. His pal giggles quietly at the attention and squirms under him. "That tickles!" He laughs, and Sam nips at him instead, earning a quiet little gasp. 

Sam leans away for another second, much to Max's apparent dismay. He wipes a thumb at the tears on Max's cheek and gives him a small smile. "Buddy, you're still cryin', are you sure you wanna keep goin'?" 

Max groans. "Listen, Sam. I respect the gentlemanly nuance and all but," He grabs at his hand and pulls it inbetween his legs. "Uh, feel that?" He stammers, squirming at the touch. "I wanna keep goin'."

Sam doesn't need to be told twice, and he chuckles at his pal's forwardness. "Could've just _said_ so, buddy." He teases, using the pad of his thumb to stroke at his squirming pal. 

He's gotta remember to be gentle. He's already looming over the guy, doesn't want to hurt him by not knowing his own strength.

Max chokes and grins, drooling and covering his blissed-out expression with his arm. "That feels _good_ , Sam,"

Sam gives a small laugh and keeps up the stroking, relishing in his pal's incoherent babbling. Sam has a feeling that his little pal's never quite been uh, _involved_ like this, and it's easy to tell by the way he's crying out so loudly at the simplest of touch. It's cute. 

"Heh, consider it my way of sayin' sorry," Max peaks behind his hand and up at him. "For bein' so ignorant, should've figured sooner why you were so uh," He gestures with his free hand, chewing on the phrasing to try and get across what he means without saying the wrong thing. "So _upset_." He goes with, after a moment or two of trying to think of something better. "Have every right to be, 'm sorry for bein' so stupid, pal." He apologizes, leaning in to peck him on the cheek.

Max just grins at him. "Nah, it's fine, Sam," He rubs himself against Sam's hand. "Not sayin' I don't appreciate your uh," He winks at him with a salicious little giggle. "Way of _apologizin_ ', Sam. Appreciate it a whole lot, if ya can't tell."

Sam applies a bit of pressure, keeping close attention to the way his pal grins and clenches his free hand into a fist as he sprawls against the desk. His pal's never looked prettier, he swears it. 

He grabs onto Max's free hand and it relaxes, allowing him to link their fingers together. "Yeah, I can tell, little buddy." 

Sam pauses, looking down at his pal who's practically panting underneath him.

Heh, he's got an idea all of the sudden, and he's almost positive Max is going to like it.

He stalls his movements, letting the poor guy go for a second and eliciting an impatient whine. He calms him for a moment though, leaning in close to lick at his cheek, damp with tears Max had stopped crying moments ago. He can't help but feel _bad_ for the poor guy, been through a hell of a rollercoaster today as it is, and he doesn't want to make it worse by teasing him. Well, at least not _too_ much. Max giggles impishly and doesn't move to stop his affections. "Now, _calm down_ , Max." He purrs, looking at the flustered expression on his partner's face. "Let me take care of ya?"

Max reddens at the light commands, blushing and giving him nothing more than an obedient little nod. 

Who knew Max looked so good in pink? 

Sam's still hovering over his pal, and kneels down to where he's more-so posed between his legs. 

Max blinks at him. "Uh, Sam?" He laughs nervously, and Sam could swear the poor guy's face darkens, but he grins, wide and genuine. "Whatcha doin'?" 

Sam laughs, and thumbs at Max's hips. They're plush and a lot softer than they look as he eases senseless patterns into them with the pad of his thumb. His pal gulps and watches him silently. "Don't worry, pal. I'm not gonna hurt ya, just relax." Max wiggles under his touch, only making his err, _problem_ , more apparent.

He gives a small shake of his head and smiles down at him. "I'm not _worried_ , Sam. Just hard to relax when you're so close you're practically hoverin'." 

Sam's touch lingers down to his thighs, and he gives them a soothing stroke before he's parting Max's knees with one hand and stilling him with the other placed gingerly on one hip. 

Max whimpers and gasps quietly into his hand, and Sam gently pulls it away from him. "I wanna hear you, little buddy. Ya sound absolutely _beautiful_."

Max giggles, somehow looking even more flustered than he already was. "Can't uh," He stammers almost dizzily when Sam starts kissing at his left knee. "Can't say I've ever been called _that_ , before." 

The larger of the two chuckles and looks back up at him with a small pause. "What? Beautiful?"

The lagomorph stays silent, but gives a small nod, biting back a gasp when Sam starts to tease at his inner thighs.

Sam shakes his head. "Well that's a damn shame. Ya look good enough to eat, pal,"

Priding himself in his cool tone, Sam takes to warming the guy up a bit. He seems more than ready already, but there's no harm in making sure he's calm enough that he doesn't blow at the slightest touch. And besides, Sam's more than happy to keep feeling up the guy before they go any further.

Max squirms underneath him, wiggling around helplessly. "Heh, ya think so?"

Sam nods and thumbs at his plush inner thighs, smiling at the way the flesh gives underneath a firm touch. He knows Max absolutely despises it, but the guy's just _adorable_ as he keens and purrs at a simple caress or two. "Mhm, just heavenly." 

Max giggles weakly at the irony, eyes lidded and teeth glaring as he does so. "Hah, I'm no _angel_ , Samuel."

The detective presses a lithe kiss at the innermost side of his partner's thigh, shamelessly teasing as he stills for a moment or two at the spot before breaking back again. Max whimpers and Sam just smiles up at him. "'Course you're not, pal. Doesn't mean ya don't _look_ like one, though." 

Max would probably snap his legs shut at some attempt for friction, judging by the way he whines, but Sam still holds them apart. "Ya gonna make me _beg_ ya for it?" His little buddy quips, impatience oozing through his tone.

Sam chuckles and pauses, taking the sight infront of him in. "Nah, Max. Just teasin' ya a bit, ya just sound so _pretty_ when you're desperate." 

Max covers his face with his paw, although Sam can see the way his pal's grinning and flushing behind it. "That's kind of ya, Sam." 

Finally after having enough of teasing his poor friend, Sam takes caution first and holds both thighs apart. The guy's stronger than he looks, and he doesn't want to be squished just because Max got a bit heated. 

He doesn't hesitate when he leans in close and takes a first lick at him. His pal cries out and squirms. 

Guess he's kind of sensitive, huh? 

"Stay still, little buddy, I don't wanna hurt ya." He massages at either side of his thighs again, and Max cools down pretty quickly, easing underneath the touch. "You okay? Wanna keep going?"

His pal nods vigariously, practically panting when he eases him on. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Keep goin'." 

That's enough reassurance for him, so with a final kiss to his knee, he's going at it again.

He starts slow, licking at the leaking tip and keeping his eyes level with Max's. Sam can hardly stop himself from blushing any harder than he already is; Max looks absolutely stunning like this, all red in the face and blissed-out. It's otherworldly, honestly, seeing him like this. Wouldn't trade that sweet little face of his for the _world_ , though.

He really hopes that his pal can't tell that he's never done this before in his life, but from the looks of it Max doesn't seem to pay much mind as he grabs at his ears and moans so nice for him.

Hmm, if this is about all there is to it, it seems easy enough. 

After another few cautionary licks, he's taking the length into his mouth. The guy's small all around, but there's nothing wrong with that, is there? Makes it a lot easier for him to coax those pretty little sounds out of him. 

It's adorable, honestly, everything about it.

With a steady set of movements, he lets Max sort of buck in and out of his mouth. Well, at least _he_ seems to know what he's doing. Sam's glad someone does, at least.

Surprisingly, Max is fairly gentle with him, tugging gingerly at his ears but pulling in and out of his mouth with slow and steady movements. Honestly, he kinda expected the impatient little guy to not be so... _gentle_ , and he reminds himself to thank him later.

Letting go of his thighs and trusting Max to hold them open himself, he grabs the lagomorph by his hips and pulls him closer to the edge of the desk. Max whimpers. "Ah, you're really good at this," The lagomorph gasps out between thrusts, and Sam almost feels a warped sense of pride at the praise. "Keep goin', I'm almost there,"

After a minute or two of Max keeping up his increasingly stuttering motions, he's gripping particularly hard at his ears and gasping his name in a little high-pitched plea. " _Sam_ ,"

He hardly gets any warning as his pal's releasing into his mouth with an intoxicating little moan, but he doesn't really mind it when he sounds as sweet as he does. Tastes better than he expected, too.

He swallows it down without much trouble and pulls back, wiping at his mouth and beaming at his smaller pal. Max yanks him upwards towards him, holding him by the cheeks and kissing him sloppily before letting him go. His face screws up in disgust and his little pink nose twitches, much to Sam's delight. " _Gross_ , I shoulda thought about that more before I did it," 

Sam laughs and kisses him on the cheek, not being able to resist the instinctual urge to sniff at his fur on his neck. Max just laughs and wraps his arms around his neck, not too phased by it at all. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the lagomorph smelled pretty nice, sweet and with a hint of something salty like the taste still lingering on his tongue. He kisses at his neck affectionately before scooping his pal up, who squeaks in surprise. "C'mon, shower time."

"Awh, you're sayin' I don't smell nice?"

Sam laughs and kisses his forehead, and Max just grins at him. "Nah, didn't say that. But you've got spunk in both of our furs so I'm makin' ya shower with me to save water." 

Max just buries his face into his neck and groans. "Ugh, I don't have the energy for _that_!" He pulls back, winking at him. "Guess you'll just have to _help me out_ , huh?"

Sam just laughs. "You crack me up, little buddy."


End file.
